devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sting Eucliffe
Sting Eucliffe (ne Solana Eucliffe) is a demigod son of Balder and a member of the Elite. Appearance Sting is a tall, handsome, and well-muscled man with blonde hair that is always tousled and dark sapphire blue eyes. He is normally wearing his white armor or light colored clothing. He is described to be very good-looking by most beauty standards. As a half elf, his ears are slightly pointed. Personality Sting is bold, outgoing, brave, and slightly rebellious. He is a smooth talker and can appear flirty but never really commits to any of the girls because they only care about his looks. He carries great pain on the inside but usually appears cheerful and light hearted. He sometimes has trouble leaving his sadistic tendencies behind. Many people view him as pompous. He also used to be very arrogant. One of Sting's defining flaws is his anger issues. Back when he was younger, they were so bad that he indirectly killed his first girlfriend, Callisto Clive. He also tends to bottle up negative emotions about his past and can sometimes snap at people. He also has a bad habit about making assumptions. However, Magnus Corduroy is helping him. He also has a minor case of greed when it comes to money due to being a street kid. Biography Early Life Sting is the half elf son of Leshanna Eucliffe and Balder. He was born female, but he always knew he was a man. When they conceived him, Balder was in human form, and therefore Sting is half human. Because of this, Leshanna panicked and threw him out into the streets of Midgard. Sting lived on the streets, but made friends with Magnus Corduroy and sisters Calypso and Callisto Clive. He began an innocent relationship with Callisto, but he had some problems, one of which being his anger and constant need for control over Callisto. He snapped and slapped her once, and when she went to vent out on some monsters, the monsters killed her. Enraged, Calypso threw Sting out into the street, but Magnus stuck by him, confident he could help him get his emotions under control. Sting agreed, and Magnus helped him become stable before they parted ways. White Knights and Elite Sting joined the White Knights as a suggestion from Magnus, but he found them too law abiding and restricting. He sometimes got into trouble, but Ara Naïlo didn't give up on him, since she herself was also problematic. However, five months before the events of The Wicked Kings, Peren belle de Vil visited Sting in secret and offered him a large sum of money in exchange for joining his Elite. He was unsure, so Peren also offered a spell to permanently change his biological sex. This won him over. When he joined the Elite, he unknowingly made their lives better: he made Kira Blackfire question whether or not she'd actually love again, he soothed Rufus Lore's depression, and he was a light for Rogue Cheney when he felt like tumbling into darkness. Abilities Swordsmanship Sting demonstrates great skill with a sword. However, he only knows single sword wielding. He is very skilled with this style, however, so he rarely finds himself needing an extra sword. Light Magic Sting already had light magic even before he became a white knight. He can summon and manipulate light to shoot light orbs or make himself invisible. Relationships Family *Leshanna Eucliffe: Leshanna Eucliffe is Sting's mother, who threw him out because he was not a proper sun elf. At first, he hated her with all his soul because she'd abandoned him simply for being half human. His anger had calmed over the years, but when he actually talked to her again, he remained cold and indifferent. However, when she sacrificed herself to save him, he began to feel conflicted over her. Now, he speaks of her as a hero, but not his mother. Trivia *Sting is based off the Fairy Tail character of the same name. *As a child, Sting has intermittent explosive disorder, but Magnus helped him get it under control. *His middle name is taken from "rays of light," but is also a play on the animal sting ray. *According to Terra, he is a pompous pretty face with good sword skills and light magic. *He is the only straight member of the Elite. However, he is also the only non-cisgender of the team. Category:Males Category:Half Elves Category:Half Sun Elves Category:Human Hybrids Category:Demigods Category:Children of Balder Category:Paladins Category:White Knights Category:Elite Members Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:Eucliffe Family Members Category:Wicked Kings Characters Category:Retribution Characters Category:He/Him Category:Transgender Characters Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Third Generation Characters Category:Oath of Devotion Category:Freelance Adventurers Category:A to Z